The Worst-Case Scenario
by hollow-eyed
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia do it, but it has some really unexpected repercussions. LEMONS.
1. Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

WARNING: Lemon... yum!

Chapter 1: Love

It started simply enough - or at least Ichigo though so at the time. They were walking home together, both exhausted and in a bad mood. Grimmjow's attack had left a sour taste in his mouth - a rotten mixture of dry blood and deep anxiety.

As they stepped over the threshold of his house he looked over at Rukia again. She seemed worried, but otherwise fine - a miracle considering how badly she had been wounded just a couple of hours ago.

"So, I guess I'll see you in the morning," he said gruffly, as he walked towards his room.

"Yes, goodnight Ichigo," she said from somewhere behind him as he swung the door open. He was about to close it but the look on Rukia's face made him stop.

"What's the matter?"

Rukia sighed. "I don't know, I guess I just have too much on my mind to sleep. I think I'll take a walk."

She was just turning around when Ichigo caught her arm. "What are you doing idiot! Let go of me!" she hissed successfully elbowing him in the ribs.

He muffled a yelp but hung on to her. "Orihime said you had to rest..." He narrowed his eyes. "And believe me if I have to I'll make you rest."

Before she could protest he had picked her up, brought her into his room and plopped her down on his bed. She sat up and glared at him, "I have my own room now thank you very much, I don't need to sleep in your stupid closet."

"Well if you sleep in your own room I can't be sure won't sneak off," he said grinding his teeth and sitting down next to her. He was so tired, the last thing he needed was to babysit her but better that than having her attacked again. Who knew when Grimmjow might be back.

"Your bed is actually pretty comfortable," she said quietly, laying her head down on his pillow.

"Don't get used to it, you're sleeping in the closet."

She laughed. "No way! You dragged me here and threw me on your bed, I'm not moving."

Ichigo groaned. He was not looking forward to carrying her away again. The day just seemed to be getting worse and worse.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked, turning the full fury of her purple eyes on him.

"Nothing," he answered automatically.

"I've known you long enough to know when your lying Ichigo," she said propping herself up to a sitting position. "And if it's about what happened today, we all did our best."

"Exactly, and how did that end up?"

She sighed. "You can't save everyone, anyhow it was my fault..." her voice trailed off and he wondered why she would say such a thing.

They had known each other six months yet he still couldn't understand her at all. She was just too strange. Between her lousy drawings and her terrible habit of hitting him, he never had any idea how she felt about anything - much less how she felt about him. But that had never bothered him until tonight, until he had seen Grimmjow empale her with his arm. Why did it suddenly matter what she thought of him?

"Come on, you can talk to me," she said in her nicest voice.

"I've been wondering something for a while now," he began staring dead ahead of him instead of looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"If you hand't been assigned to come back, would you have?"

"You mean if there were no Arrancars."

He nodded.

"I don't know that I have anything to come back to."

Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat, and exhaled quickly to get rid of the feeling of disappointment that was coursing through him. He really should have laughed, she was right, she was absolutely right.

"Did I say something wrong?"

A tense moment passed and he couldn't find the right thing to answer. Part of him wished he hand't said anything in the first place. "You ask too many questions," he answered finally, still starring at the wall rather than her.

She didn't respond but he could feel the intensity of her stare and the warmth of her body, just a few inches from him. Why did everything feel different all of a sudden? She didn't seem like the same person who he had run to school with this morning - because this morning he hand't yet realized how much she meant to him.

"Don't tell me your going to get all moppy again, I thought it'd kicked that out of you."

"I'm not." His voice was harsher than he had intended it.

"So, now you're mad?"

Slowly his eyes moved to meet hers. He had always noticed that she looked prettiest at night, but it had never seemed this acute. With the moonlight coming in through the window her skin looked impossibly soft and smooth. And her eyes were glowing just like a cats.

"I think if you hand't come back I would have missed you," he said quietly, knowing he would regret the words the moment they left his lips but needing to say them anyway.

The shift in her was absolutely and immediate. She sprung back against the wall, sitting up so fast it was as if she had just been jolted with electricity. She tried to speak but the words came out in incoherent splutters.

Ichigo felt himself turn red and looked away from her. What was he doing? He should have never invited her in, much less put her on his bed. There was no way to defuse the situation now, it was too late. And the worst thing was, he had really meant those words. He would have missed her terribly if they had never seen each other again. She was one of his closest friends, and he cared about her.

"I'm glad I came back then," she said gathering up her composure. "I think I would have felt the same."

"You don't have to say that."

"I'm not! You think I would tease about something like this?" Her accusatory tone and made him smile.

"Yes," he said turning back to her. "I think you would tease me."

She laughed. "Never!"

"Alright, then get off my bed."

"Aw! Do I have to? Your closet is depressing," she said, taking hold of his pillow and twirling it in her hands. "I spent long enough in there last time! I mean you never even thought to offer me a pillow, I had to steal one."

"Well honestly it's not that great having your room invaded," he answered snatching the pillow back from her.

"I'm a very considerate house guest."

"You won't get off my bed, that's not being considerate!"

"And carrying me into your room is?" she said, her eyebrows raised. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh, he loved that no matter how silly their arguments were both of them fought for their side as if everything depended on it. They were really very stubborn. How had they managed to live together for so many months and not kill each other?

"What's so funny?"

"We are..." Ichigo was still laughing so he didn't notice Rukia's facial expression when he said the word 'we'. "It's a miracle we've ended up being friends."

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is, I never thought I'd be able to put up with you."

Ichigo laughed harder but threw the pillow at her head. "Like you're so easy to live with! I have to bring you food, you take forever to get ready in the morning, you hog the bathroom for hours and you rattle Kon up. He's always extremely annoying when you're around."

"I can't be blamed for that! You're the one that wanted to keep him."

He shrugged, she did have a good point there. They fell silent, but Ichigo felt much better now that she had managed to make him smile again. It was unnatural how easily she could cheer him up. There was just something about her that put him in a good mood. "Are you really planning to sleep on my bed."

"Yes. You said so yourself Orihime told me to rest, and this is much more comfortable that the closet."

"If it wasn't for the fact that a maniac stuck his arm through your stomach today I would fight you for it."

She grinned. "Such a gentleman, now get off my bed."

Rukia kicked him playfully on the leg and Ichigo stood up. He couldn't believe he was actually giving into her, but today she deserved it. As hard as the day's events had been for him, they had to have been worse for her.

"Are you going to sleep in the closet?" she asked as she dived underneath the blankets.

"I don't think I even fit there," said Ichigo lying down on the floor. "This will due, I'm too tired to care anyway." But that wasn't exactly true. He had been tired, but now he couldn't stop thinking. Hearing Rukia move around on his bed was unsettling.

When was the last time anyone washed those sheets? Yuzu did laundry every week but he never noticed. And what about tomorrow? Would he sleep in the same sheets she had? Would they smell like her? Would he imagine what she might have felt tonight in his bed? Well maybe she didn't feel anything. Maybe she didn't think there was anything weird about that but Ichigo did. Nobody but him had ever slept in that bed. And now she was so close that he could hear her breathing.

"You sleeping yet?" she whispered.

"Nope."

She poked her head out from the side of the bed so he could see her clearly. "I'm still not tired, a walk would have done us both good."

Her voice sound strange. It was almost like she was trying to sound normal, when really nothing that had happened today was normal. Specially not his strange new attitude towards her. Ichigo sat up. He'd never be able to sleep with her so close, and thoughts of her all over his mind . It was intoxicating being around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at him.

Ichigo stared at her. For once they were almost eye level with each other, he was just a bit taller. They were close together, less than 2 feet between them. A horrible lump seemed to be growing in his throat. There were too many things to worry about already: the hollow inside of him, the Arrancars, Aizen, Shinji... he couldn't be worried about her. He couldn't be worried about loosing her. And he almost had. Today he could have lost her forever. And what would that be like? How would his life function without her?

By the time he realized that he was moving towards her it was too late to stop, because she was moving towards him too. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster. The moments leading up to their touch seemed an eternity, and all he wanted was to kiss her. When their lips met it was soft at first. He felt self conscious. He had never done this before, or even thought about it. He also had no idea what her level of experience was. That was a bit daunting, after all she was more than a hundred years old. However very quickly the fears began vanishing, she was pulling him closer, her hand on his shoulder sinking beneath his t-shirt.

They were both on the bed now, their lips and hands moving faster. His left arm wrapped around her small waist and pulled her on top of him. His other hand was in her hair, intensifying their kiss. It was all becoming blurry. If a hollow came crashing through the roof at this moment he wouldn't even notice. Rukia engulfed all of his senses. She was the only thing that mattered.

Slowly they were falling horizontally on the bed, Ichigo on top of her. Rukia's legs wrapped around his waist and his hands made their way to the front of her shirt. She shifted underneath him as he undid the first button, his hands shaking from nerves and anticipation. How had he never realized how much he wanted her?

As his hands trailed down to the second button he could feel her tensing up beneath him, though the kissing continued. Ichigo undid the third button. He couldn't see what he was doing but he could feel her soft bare skin underneath his fingertips. They moved further down, till he touched the cup of her bra.

At long last Rukia broke their kiss, and her arms loosed from around his neck. He stared at her, waiting for some sort reaction. Had he gone too far? Or to fast? Or was it all just to much for today. But she was smiling. In fact he had never seen her so happy.

Ichigo smiled back at her, his hands still moving slowly through the opening in her shirt. He wanted to say something - to communicate how much it meant to have her close like this but he couldn't find the words. Everything would sound cheap and forced now... or worse she would think any confession would be driven by his hormones rather than his heart.

"You look upset again," she said quietly, her hand touching his arm.

"No, I'm happy."

She smiled. "Are you?" Rukia was nudging him further into the bed and she flipped over so that she was on top of him now. She straddled him, her fingers undoing the last of her buttons and then just discarding the shirt. Ichigo gaped at her, half amazed, half distracted.

"What a pervy look," she said quietly as she lowered her mouth. She began a soft trail of kisses from his neck to his ear, her tongue occasionally flicking the soft skin. Ichigo groaned and his hands moved instinctively beneath her short skirt. He loved the feeling of her tongue against his burning skin.

His own hands were pushing down fabric of her underwear and grazing her soft skin. Everything seemed to be speeding up. Rukia had reached his mouth again and she ran her silky tongue over his lips before forcing it through his mouth. His hands were moving up now, wanting only to feel more of her skin instead of her clothes. After a momentary struggle he managed to unclip her bra and threw it on the ground, his hands grabbing her breast, causing her moan deep into his mouth.

Ichigo couldn't remember ever being this overwhelmed. Not even in the middle of battle. This had no comparisons. He felt himself hopelessly immersed in her and yearning for more. He might have felt badly about his building desires had he not know that she felt the same way. It was undeniable, somehow tonight they would cross all the lines, he was sure of it.

They had flipped over once again and he was on top. This time however their kisses were slower, and more romantic though with a peculiar urgency behind them. Her hands were undoing the button of his jeans, while his moved lightly through her wet sex. Finally, in a joint effort they took his pants and boxers off, so that they were both naked, except for the skirt that Rukia still wore, though he had hiked it up so that it didn't obstruct his view of her perfect body.

He panted as he position himself at her entrance, his face red with longing, and his hand caressing the side of her face. She nodded and then immediately squirmed as he pushed into her. Ichigo let out a loud groan. He felt taken in by her warmth, and quickly began thrusting in and out of her as Rukia moaned quietly, her eyes shut.

Ichigo's hands caressed her nipples, as his mouth kissed the base of her throat, wanting desperately for it to feel as good for her as it did for him. Rukia's hips were moving underneath him, matching his pace well and adding to the delirium of his own movements. It was all perfect, and at the same time too much. Her skin was so soft, and she was so beautiful and - he loved her, he really did love her.

It was the moment he realized this that he felt the first wave of darkness come over him. Something inside of him was awakening. He could feel his inner Hollow as if he had appeared between them. Ichigo tried to shake off the feeling as he let out a particularly loud moan, but it was no use. They weren't alone anymore. That thing inside of him was watching them - he cold hear his maniacal laugher ringing through his head.

And then, just as he felt Rukia tighten beneath him he orgasmic, with another moan, his lips kissing the top of her breast.

It should have been that simple. That should have been the end of it. But as Ichigo recovered his breathing, he felt a second wave of darkness come over him. The Hollows laugh was getting louder, as if he was approaching them. Quickly he pulled out and staggered out of the bed, panting and trying to think clearly.

Rukia sat up. She was staring at him, her own breathing uneven. "What's the matter?"

He doubled over. The laugher was getting so loud it felt like it was shattering his sanity. What should he do? He looked over at Rukia who was still sitting on the bed. For once she looked vulnerable to him, and scared. His sudden change must have startled her.

Ichigo snatched his pants and put them on in a haste. His vision was becoming blurry, and as he zipped them up he felt himself loose balance. It was like he was passing out, everything was in black and white. Rukia was running towards him. She was saying something but he couldn't hear. The laugher was everything now. The hollow was fighting to take over.

In one last bound of energy, Ichigo pushed Rukia away and ran out of the room as fast as he could, ignoring the fact that his vision was now almost pitch black and all his other senses seemed in a deadlock. He just had to get away from her, he could never bear it if he hurt her.

He was two blocks from the house when the laugher finally seized. Ichigo halted, holding his hands on either side of his head and praying for everything to return to normal. His hopes where thrashed after a moment though, when he heard his hollows voice:

"I never knew what you saw in that one, King."

Ichigo's body fell to the ground. His own mouth had uttered those words.

A/N: My first Bleach fanfiction, and of course I couldn't resist making it dirty. Hahaha.

Thanks for reading and I sincerely appreciate all feedback so if you have a moment tell me what you think!


	2. Hate

WARNING: Lemon.

Chapter 2: Hate

_What's happening_, thought Ichigo furiously as his body got up without command and began running down a side street. It was moving quickly, and he could see the street around him, hear the sounds of his footsteps, but he was not in control. He couldn't feel the wind, or the ground underneath him, he also lacked a sense of smell. It was as if he was watching a movie.

_Where are you going?_

"Me?" said his mouth. "Oh, I don't know, just going for a midnight stroll." There was something deeply menacing in his voice, Ichigo didn't like it at all. Would he go after someone? Or try to find a way to make this terrible switch permanent. Ichigo cringed at the idea._ Well at least I got him away from Rukia._

"I told you, King, I never liked her. I like my bitches to look like real women, not twelve year old boys."

Ichigo fumed. He had never felt this powerless. The fear that had gripped him earlier was so overpowering that it was if he was being crushed from the inside. Maybe he could find a way to trick the Hollow to go to Urrahara's shop. Surely he would know some way to reverse this.

His body turned through a different street and Ichigo finally realized where they were heading. The Hollow was going to Orihime's apartment. _Turn back! Turn back now!_ He commanded fighting with all his strength to push the Hollow out of his place.

Ichigo's body laughed, in the cackled supernatural sound that had filled his head earlier. "You don't seriously think I'm going to waste this opportunity, do you? Now this one I find delicious."

His body was running faster now. He would reach Orihime's building any minute now._ Dammit! I have to do something! I have to find a way to warn her somehow, she needs to get out of there._ But it seemed it was to late now, he was already in the building and running up the stairs to her floor. _What's he going to do with her?_ Ichigo was completely horrified. Besides Rukia and his sisters Orihime was the person he was most over protective of - she was also the most vulnerable to this creep.

He was at her door already, and he rung the doorbell._ Please don't answer. Please don't answer. It's already past midnight you shouldn't come to the door._ It appeared however that telepathy was not in his powers, through the window he saw the light in the living room flicker on and a moment later Orihime's voice called through the door:

"Ichigo, is that you?"

_No._ "Yeah, could I come in?" answered the Hollow.

Behind the door Ichigo heard a chain rattle off, and a lock click back. She appeared a moment later, wearing a purple t-shirt and sweat pants. "What's the matter Ichigo? Is there something wrong?" she asked, staring at him, with her lovely grey eyes. _Damn I can't believe this is happening._

"No, Princess, there's nothing wrong." said his voice very slowly, moving past her into her living room without invitation.

Orihime stared back at him, her cheeks flushed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Great," said the Hollow as it took a seat on her coach. Orihime closed the door and stood shyly by it, staring at Ichigo as if she couldn't believe what was happening. _She looks... happy. What's up with that? Did she want me to come over?_

"Can I get you something to eat, or drink? I made watermelon curry for dinner, I can heat it up."

The Hollow laughed, but the sound wasn't as strange as usual. It was evident he was trying to imitate Ichigo's usual movements and tones of voice so as not to alarm her. "I'm fine thank you, Princess. Now come and sit by me."

Orihime walked slowly over from the door, her eyes looking at Ichigo with such amazement. _What's she thinking? Doesn't she realize it isn't me? I would never say something like that!_ She sat down next to him and immediately the Hollow draped Ichigo's arm around her shoulders and turned her so that she was looking right into his face.

"I've been thinking about you a lot..." said the Hollow as he narrowed the short gap between them. Orihime's eyes looked like saucers, and she was visibly shaking. He placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, pressing her towards him. "I think about that little skirt of yours. And your hands when they run through your hair." He kissed the edge of her jaw, his hands running down her curves to her demure waist. "You always look so beautiful."

Ichigo caught his breathe as the Hollow kissed Orihime, his arms wrapping around her and pressing her right up against him. A_lright, maybe now she'll run, or yell for someone to come. Maybe Rangiku or Toshiro is here. They could at least sustain me._ But as the kiss continued Orihime gave no sings of shouting for help, instead she seemed to be enjoying it. Damn, she likes me! That thought was utterly horrifying.

Orihime pulled back from him a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "Ichigo!"

"Yes, Princess?" said the Hollow kissing her neck passionately and causing her to gasp.

"I-I-" she pulled away from him. _Yes, she's finally coming to her senses._ But Ichigo couldn't have been more wrong. There were tears down Orihime's face now, but she was still smiling. It was like this was the happiest moment of her life. Ichigo felt his heart sink. _How did I never realized this._ "I never thought you'd like me," she wiped the tears away with her sleeve. "I really never thought this would happen."

"Well it has," said the Hollow moving towards her again. "You drive me crazy," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her into his arms again. This time there was no separating them. Orihime seemed more than willing to kiss him, her arms on his chest, and a succession of moans emerging from her mouth as he ran his hands all over her body.

_I can't believe this is happening. That bastard! He's taking advantage of her, and I'm going to have answer for it. Oh god, and what is Rukia going to say when she finds out? How am I going to explain any of this? Nobody is going to believe me! Does Orihime really like me this much! Goddamn it!_

He got his answer pretty quickly as he watched Orihime take off his shirt while the hollow ripped off her own. He had his tongue along the deep gorge between her breasts, licking and kissing her supple skin. Orihime's face was red, and she seemed unable to control the sexy string of moans that emerged from her open mouth. She was clutching at his hair, keeping him in place as his mouth took more and more of her breasts in. A moment later his tongue was circling her nipple, and flicking it tantalizingly fast causing Orihime to arch her back into him.

By this point Ichigo didn't even know what to feel or think. In his wildest dreams he had never imagined he would see Orihime like this. _And she's enjoying it. She likes what that monster is doing, because she thinks he's me. I'm never getting over this..._

The Hollows hands were slipping down her sides of her breasts to her flat stomach and hips. There they took hold of the waistband of her sweatpants and yanked hard, pulling them off in one smooth move. Now she was only wearing her little white panties, a wet spot already visible between her legs. "Guess you like this a _whole_ lot," said the Hollow slowly as he moved his mouth from her nipple to the base of her neck, while his hand circled the wet spot in her panties.

Orihime's hips buckled, and she led out a long cry just as the hollow moved her panties aside and caressed the wet lips beneath. "Ichigo," she said quietly, her face red as he moved his fingers skillfully over her clit._ Damn I can't believe she still thinks that's me! I would never do that to her... she's just my friend_. The hollows's fingers were moving faster, and one slid into her opening causing her to say his name again, her voice full of longing.

"What, do you want more, Princess," said the Hollow quietly into her ear, as his finger slid in and out of her.

"Ichigo..." she breathed. "Don't tease me!"

The hollow laughed quietly. "Very well, if you insist." He moved his hand out of her and used both to prop her up against the side of the couch, while she slipped her panties off, her cheeks scarlet. Slowly the Hollow lowered his head again, kissing the top of her amble breasts and then coming down to her stomach, while softly stroking the inside of her thigh.

Orihime was get wetter, and she was spreading her legs, locking them around him. His mouth continued downward until he was kissing the inside of her thigh. Orihime was moaning continuously now, her hands in his hair. _I can't believe how turned on she is! Rukia wasn't like this! What the hell is this guy doing!_ Ichigo's was now quickly shifting from confused and angry to curious. This guy certainly knew what he was doing, Orihime was practically writhing beneath him.

Ichigo watched as the Hollow lowered himself further and stuck the entirety of his tongue out. He touched her wetness with the very tip and that alone made her scream. Slowly he began moving his tongue over her, and into her. Orihime was moaning like crazy, her eyes were shut, she looked half delirious. The hollow was smiling, his hands reaching out for her breast as he continued to please her with his tongue. He squeezed them both hard as he accelerated his tongue motions.

She was getting louder, and her hips were moving, involuntarily crazed by how good she felt. It was when he began stroking and lightly pinching her nipples that she came, a wild scream caught in her throat. The Hollow lifted his head and stared at her as she panted, her face bright red, and her eyes bashfully turned away from him.

"I hope you enjoyed it Princess," he said as he rose and repositioned himself on top of her. "Because I'm really going to enjoy this..." He undid his jeans and dropped them to the floor. Orihime was looking nervous now, her eyes staring up at Ichigo's face.

He was about to slide in, when Orihime put her on the back of his neck, forcing him to look up at her face. "Ichigo, I-I really, really love you." She leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. "You mean more to me than anyone in the world." Tears were dropping from her eyes onto his chest and the hollow seemed frozen, and for the first time unsure of what to do. "I'm sorry, I just really needed to tell you-" she sniffled. "I've tried before but I never had the guts-" she pressed her cheek against him, feeling his heart beat.

The hollow moved his arms to embrace her and Ichigo had the peculiar feeling that the heaviness that chained him was lifting. But that wasn't what he was thinking, all of his attention was on Orihime. _She loves me... and I'm just letting this happen to her. I'm watching it, like some dirty movie. It's disgusting. I can't believe I'm doing this to her._

"I wanted you from the moment I saw you," said the Hollow, his hands moving to massage her breasts. Orihime made a low sound like a purr, and he grabbed one of her legs and up it around his waist. Then without further warning he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed hard. Orihime screamed with discomfort, her nails digging into his bicep but the Hollow didn't react. He moved in and out of her as the pain slowly faded.

Now it was the Hollow's turn to moan. He pinned Orihime to the couch, his tongue teasing at her breast as he continued vanquishing her fast and faster. Ichigo couldn't feel any of it but just from the sounds he gathered both parties were enjoying it very much. Orihime's hands wondered around his chest, feeling the hard sculpted muscles, and the hollow had moved his mouth to the base of her neck and was in the process of giving her a hickey.

His hips were trashing against her very hard, Ichigo could feel the Hollow's desires his loss of control as he buried himself deeper into Orihime. His mouth had began bitting her, softly at first but with increasing pressure. She didn't seem to mind though, instead it made her moan more loudly as the intensity escalated.

With a loud groan the Hollow finally came, his teeth sunk into the flesh of Orihime's shoulder. She held tightly to him as they both tried to recover their breathing. She seemed close to tears again. _The pressure is much less than before. Maybe this is my chance to push this bastard out of my body._ Ichigo began fighting to take control again. This time it didn't seem as if the hollow has strength to fight him. In one incredible bash of colour and sensation, Ichigo found himself returning fully to his body.

He let out a moan. He was still inside of her. He still had his arms around her. She was shaking and Ichigo could feel her smile pressed up against his chest. His life was over, he had deceived her, she would hate him now. Not to mention what he had done to Rukia.

Ichigo pulled out and staggered up, leaving Orihime on the couch, her warm eyes on him. She was still blushing, although the smile hand't faded yet. It made his stomach turn. "What's the matter?"

He felt like he was going to be sick. His hands were shaking, his body ached, his mind was spinning, and somewhere in the depth of it he could feel the Hollow's disappointment at having lost power. He blinked, his vision was fluttering with dark spots and all the small sounds around them felt louder than they had before. His has never been this tired.

"Do you want me to get you something?" asked Orihime, her hand reaching out to touch his.

He moved away from her, feeling his face heat up. There was no other choice, he had to get out of here before anything else happened. "I have to go-" his voice was hoarse and he didn't have to look at her to feel her disappointment.

"Now? You can't stay even a little bit-" her voice was already cracking.

In a haste he grabbed his clothes, and the only thing he managed to say before running out of the apartment was, "Later."

Ichigo ran down the block. All of his sense were static, and as he turned the corner he hurled on a lamp post. He gagged as he covered his mouth with his hand. He had never hated anyone so much. How could the hollow do that? He had ruined everything. His friendship with Orihime, his new relationship with Rukia and this would have other consequences he was sure of it! He couldn't risk this happening again, not at all. He needed to find Shinji, he was the only one that might be able to help him control that monster.

A/N: Hey, so looking through some of your profiles I got the impression that most of you are huge Ichiruki fans, so I'm guessing this chapter kind of upset you. Some of you diehard fans probably didn't even finish it. So I'm going to explain my point of view:

I don't like Ichihime. And I don't like Ichiruki. I like Ichigo and honestly I think he's best off on his own.

However this story is going to be Ichiruki, because I can't conceive of any possible way (outside of a very potent love potions) for Ichigo and Orihime to be a couple.

So I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected, however there will be no more to it. I really appreciate all comments/suggestion/question even if they're rude.


	3. Sex-Ed

Chapter 3: Sex-ed

"Oh! Someone's at the door!" said Orihime absentmindedly as she finished folding up her laundry. "It feels like Ichigo."

Next to her Rangiku laughed. "Exited about that!"

"No!" Orihime blushed. "I'd better get the door."

"Yeah, you'd better, don't want to keep lover-boy waiting!" she called as she took a seat on Orihime's now vacant bed.

From the window Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Why did you call me here again? You said it was urgent."

"Oh it is!" She picked up one of the dresses Orihime had carefully folded. "We're trying on clothes and we need you to tell us what looks good from a male perspective."

He glowered. "That's why you called me here in the middle of the night?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Well of course Captain, you know how much I value your opinion. Besides after the day we've had I think all of us are too worried to sleep so we might as well have some fun!" She looked into the folds of her robes and pulled out a bottle of sake. "Want some Captain!"

"Not even a little bit." Toshiro got up to leave but held back. There was something odd. Ichigo was in the apartment but he seemed different, more powerful.

"Come on don't be puritanical, a little spirit is good for the soul!" she said as she poured out two glasses and drank them both in quick succession. She looked back at Toshiro. "Captain? Is something the matter?" She put down the bottle.

"Do you feel that?" he asked quietly, his eyes narrowed. He jumped down from the window and walked towards the door.

Rangiku put the sake bottle down and concentrated on Ichigo and Orihime's spiritual energy in the other room. Ichigo did seem different, not only more powerful but more self-assured. "Yes, what happened to him?" She asked as she went towards the door too.

Toshiro was standing back slightly, doing his best to investigate without leaving the room. Rangiku however leaned her head up against the door and listened intently. It seemed Ichigo had come in and from the sound of Orihime's voice she seemed rather flustered.

"_Are you feeling alright?"_

"I don't like this," said Toshiro his hand reaching for the doorknob. "We should go out there."

"Wait one moment Captain," the curvy blonde leaned in further to the door. She has a slight suspicion about what was going on - though of course Toshiro would never have guessed that.

"Rangiku move aside!"

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Captain do you acknowledge that I know a great deal more than you about _some_ things?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Rangiku put her head back against the door. Ichigo was talking now and his voice sounded oddly smooth, he was flirting! _"I've been thinking about you a lot..." _she inhaled a sharp breathe of air. Yep, this was just as she had suspected. _"I think about that little skirt of yours. And your hands when they run through your hair." _Toshiro who was listening through the door too was blushing. _ "You always look so beautiful."_

The Captain backed away from the door as if it was contagious. "See I told you!" she whispered. "I thin he's drunk! And evidently horny!"

"Are you certain?" he asked back to his usual seriousness.

"Oh yes! I mean just hear them! They're kissing! Finally, Orihime's going to be over the moon."

"Alright, well if that's all then I'll leave."

He was just turning around when Rangiku flung her arm and dragged him back. "You can't leave now Captain. This just gives us another reason to celebrate! Besides, don't you want to listen in? That's always fun."

"No I don't," he said freeing himself from her clutches and smoothing out the fabric of his shihakusho.

"It's sounds like Orihime is moaning, I guess Ichigo has a very clear idea of what he wants to do tonight," she laughed.

Toshiro's jaw set but he remained in the room as Rangiku giggled and informed him which items of clothing has been thrown off. He still felt there was something wrong. Ichigo has never struck him as the sort of person to do something like this - much less with Orihime - his observations has always indicated that Ichigo has a thing for Rukia. But those could have been mistaken, Rangiku was right, she did know about this sort of thing a lot more than he did.

"You'll never believe what's happening!" she whispered excitedly pulling at his arm to encourage him to listen in.

"What is it?"

"I think Orihime is almost there," she whispered as she downed another glass of sake.

"Almost where?"

For the first time Rangiku blushed. "Oh, well, you know Captain..." She did not want to be the one to explain it to him.

"No I don't. Is she going somewhere?"

Rangiku laughed but muffled the sound by putting a hand over her mouth so as not to alert the couple in the other room. "Why don't you listen in, it might-" she smiled wickedly. "Explain to you what I mean."

Toshiro's curiosity got the better of him and he pressed his ear to the door just as his subordinate was. What he heard would haunt him for the rest of his life. Orihime was moaning loudly and calling out Ichigo's name in a most peculiar tone. "Are they mating? Is that what you meant?"

She giggled. "No, they're not doing that yet. This is more of a-" she struggled for the words. "Pre-mating activity."

He looked aghast. "There are pre-mating activities!" Toshiro put his ear back agains the door and heard Orihime's moans getting louder. It almost sounded like she was in pain. "Are you sure she's alright in there?"

"She's fine, you don't have to worry, like I said she's getting there."

"I still don't understand what do you mean by that."

Rangiku sighed. She supposed it was about time someone 'the talk' with him. "What I mean by that Captain," she said in most patient voice. "Is that I think Orihime is going to orgasm soon, have you heard that word before?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child," he said indignantly but then added in a small voice. "And no, I've never heard of it before, what does it mean?"

"Well, uh, it's when you climax during sexual stuff." She had to refrain from laughing at the astonished look on his face. "And it feels really good."

"Oh," his lips tightened. "And that's what's happening to her?"

"Yep..." she pressed her ear against the door again. "But it sounds like they've moved on to the actual event now."

He could hear Orihime's voice: _"Ichigo, I-I really, really love you."_ Next to him Rangiku was cheering silently, her hand ruffling his hair up in excitement. He however held reserves, she certainly sounded sincere but was Ichigo? Did he really like her? Ichigo didn't make any confessions of love instead he just said something about wanting her. At that moment Toshiro lowered his eyes and stepped away from the door.

Was he really being so cruel as to use her in this manner? Like Aizen had used Momo? He would never understand how a person could be so unfeeling towards someone that loved them. Rangiku turned her head to stare at him: "Come on Captain it's getting to the good part!"

"I'm not listening in anymore, it's disgusting."

"Oh, what's the big deal! It's just sex, besides I bet Orihime is going to drool all over him."

He moved forward and grabbed her arm moving her away. "Seriously this is sick! We should give her some privacy Rangiku. What will she think when she sees us here?"

"Obviously she's too wrapped up in Ichigo to care."

"Yes but-" Toshiro paused. Something seemed peculiar, Ichigo's reiatsu was fluctuating. "Do you feel that?"

Rangiku nodded. "It happens sometimes, when things are really intense but-" she paused. "Not like this, this is too random."

He focused on the room, Orihime's spiritual energy seemed completely normal but Ichigo's kept shifting as if something was pushing it back and forth. He had never seen anything like it before and as Toshiro concentrated he noticed that it was only getting wilder as their passion increased. Was he somehow loosing control of his powers? Could Orihime be in danger?

Next to him Rangiku's smile had faded and she was staring anxiously at the door as if trying to summon the courage to go out there. They exchanged weary looks. "Do you think we should make sure she's alright?"

Toshiro shook his head. "I know she's alright now, but something is defiantly wrong with Ichigo."

"Any idea what it might be?" she whispered.

"No."

It was in that exact moment that they both felt the largest fluctuation in Ichigo's reiatsu, it was like a giant wave that engulfed the entirety of his energy. After a few moment more ripples seemed to appear, each time getting bigger and bigger, and then in one instant Ichigo's reiatsu settled. It seemed back to how it always was and Toshiro felt relieved. It seemed nothing terrible had come of it, maybe sex just affected him strangely.

Rangiku smiled. "Well good thing we didn't ruin the moment."

He said nothing, though he did agree with her.

"I wonder what they're going to do now?" mused his Lieutenant as she pressed her ear to the door again. "Round two?" She giggled but Toshiro didn't think it was funny. Suddenly she stopped smiling and turned back to look at him with wide eyes. "He's leaving!"

"What?"

"He just left!" She clapped a hand to her mouth. "What a pig! Poor Orihime."

"And he didn't say anything?"

"He just said 'later' and walked out on her." Rangiku's face was red and her eyes were narrowed dangerously. He couldn't remember the last time she had looked so angry. She always frightened him when she got like this. "I'm going to kill that little bastard! How dare he do this to her!"

"We can't actually kill him," said Toshiro reasonably, although he was considering it. He looked up at her, "What should we do?"

"You go find him him and beat the shit of him when you do! I'm going to go comfort Orihime," she said quietly and a moment later she had already walked out of the room. Toshiro felt it was his duty to do as she had advised. After all Orihime was his friend too, and one of the sweets girls he had ever met. She didn't deserve this. Gracefully he jumped out of the window and landed smoothly on the ground below, he was going to find Ichigo no matter what.

Rukia wasn't exactly sure what had had happened to Ichigo, but she did know there was no way he would have left voluntarily. Something must have happened. Maybe he sensed a Hollow or worse an Arrancar, or maybe he knew someone was in trouble. But even as these thoughts went through her mind a nagging voice reminded her that Ichigo probably had the worst reiatsu sensing abilities of anyone she knew. There was no way he would sense something before she did.

She continued running up the street. Ichigo had been here not to long ago, with that strange new energy she had sensed back in his room. What was up with that? Did it have anything to do with what Byakuya had told her back in the soul society: _He's strange, that human boy, I'm not sure he's human anymore. _

As she swerved around a corner Rukia felt someone else's presence, much closer to her than Ichigo was. She paused and turned her head in the direction it came, it was Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya's reiatsu. What was he doing running around like that in the middle of the night? Could this have anything to do with Ichigo or had something else happened?

He appeared there a moment later and stopped sharply as he spotted her. He was blushing and just like her still wearing his soul reaper outfit. "Hello Captain."

"Good evening," he was staring in the direction Ichigo's direction.

"Are you're also looking for him?"

"Oh... I didn't know you were."

"Yeah..." she paused, what was she supposed to say? She couldn't tell him what had actually happened! She barely knew him, besides that he was her superior. "I think something might be wrong with him," she said finally.

"Well if it isn't it will be soon, come on we'd better keep moving or we'll loose him."

They began running together. There was something weird about Toshiro too. She had only ever seen him like this in matters where Momo was concerned. He looked furious and very uncharacteristically unsettled. Had Ichigo done something to upset him? "Why are you looking for him?" she shouted through the rushing wind.

He didn't say anything and she got the distinct impression that if he did give a reason it would be false. He didn't want her to know about something. "Rangiku told me to," he answered finally.

"So she needs him for something."

"In a manner of speaking. What about you? Why do you think there's something wrong with him?"

"He was acting strangely." She didn't elaborate. They could feel Ichigo a few blocks ahead of them. He was moving faster - he had probably realized he was being followed by now. Together, Rukia and Toshiro picked up their speed but Ichigo still had a considerable head start. And then all of a sudden-

She came to an abrupt stop. "What happened?"

Toshiro looked just as confused. Ichigo had disappeared.

A/N: Thanks a lot to everyone that reviewed, and I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I'm in finals right now... and it's hell!

Also I really appreciate everyone who's given this story a chance even though they disliked last chapter. I promise there will be a proper explanation to why Hollow Ichigo went to Orihime instead of Rukia, and it has nothing to do with their appearance.


	4. Confrontations

Chapter 4: Confrontations

Ichigo's limp body lay on the dirt surrounded by the Vizards, but in his mind he was elsewhere. He found himself in the same strange place he had visited in Urahara's training ground. A blue city, with sideways buildings and no noise. He peered around him, why was it always so quiet in here? At the top of where he stood there was another shape - dressed all in white and familiar looking. Ichigo narrowed his eyes- he knew exactly who it was.

"Hey, long time no see King. What's wrong? By the expression on your face you look gloom." His voice was high and shrill, and now that his face came into view Ichigo saw that it was his own. Only the coloring was different. He had white hair and skin to match his robes, and then dark eyes with yellow pupils.

"What are you doing here? Where is Zangetsu?"

The Hollow laughed, and his hands went behind his back and gripped the handle of his sword. Ichigo didn't waste any time, he pulled his own out and in one swift move charged at the impostor. They clashed on the Hollow's side, their swords locked as shockwaves radiated down the side of the buildings and his terrible chuckles ringing out. Ichigo was reeling. What was happening? Had he really lost this much control? Had his inner Hollow somehow killed Zangetsu? He had never felt this much hatred for anyone, not even Byakuya or Grimmjow, this thing inside of him, it was truly a monster.

Ichigo was slashing his sword against the Hollows but he wasn't budging. Instead the reptilian yellow of his eyes were fixated on Ichigo. "How could you do that?" muttered Ichigo roughly. The Hollow smiled and suddenly his blocks became strikes, his sword striking Ichigo's with such force that Ichigo was blown backwards, his feet now mere feet from the edge, the side he had started at.

"Do what?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he swerved his sword forward, the edge ripping through the Hollow's robes. He leaped backwards onto the other building, widening the gap between them. "What you did to Orihime you asshole! How am I supposed to explain that?" he shouted. The Hollow looked quite calm, it was obvious he was toying with him.

"That's not my problem King."

"I'll fucking make it your problem!" said Ichigo as sprung forward, "Getsuga Tenshou!" An arc of blue light flew from Zangetsu at the Hollow who smiled as he casually raised his Zangetsu and blocked it.

"Was that a threat? Do you think I'm scared? You can't fight me!" shouted the Hollow contorting his face into a maniacal smile.

"I'm not done yet!" Ichigo roared, as he appeared behind the hollow, a second Getsuga Tenshou flying from his sword, the Hollow only had a moment to widen his eyes in surprise as it collided with him.

"I'm telling you stay the fuck away from her, you don't get to touch her," said Ichigo as he accelerated to the cloud of smoke still enveloping the hollow. Just as he reached it, the hollow burst from the smoke, only slightly burned and flew towards him, sword raised. It seemed they were moving at the same rate but every time Ichigo attacked the Hollow managed to slip away, right out of his reach. Then he would draw him back and disappear once again. It was as if all this was a game to him.

"Are you getting territorial?"

Ichigo screamed as the Hollow's sword gashed his leg and he was forced to retreat quickly, blood dripping down and soaking his robes. "No, that's not it you moron!" he gasped. "She's just my friend."

The Hollow remained where we was some ten feet away, his eyes glittering menacingly through the distance. "Well I'll tell you what, let's trade then, I'll let you keep her, and I'll move on to the little one."

At this a new rage boiled inside of Ichigo and in an instant he flashed stepped behind him. He swung Zangetsu down just as the Hollow brought his sword up to block, the same maniacal smile upon his face, his yellow eyes glinting with bloodlust, "The same technique? Pathetic!". "Don't even think about it!" Growled Ichigo as he put all his force into smashing through the Hollow's sword. "I will never let you come near Rukia!"

"And how do you plan on stopping me? Don't you notice anything? You become weak when you are around her. You let her affect you," he chuckled and in an instant pushed back Ichigo sword and soared to another building. "Besides she is pretty adorable, I'm sure she's just as good as-"

"Shut up!" Screamed Ichigo his face red. "I though you didn't like her?"

"Do you believe everything I say?" Ichigo remained where he was gathering his breathe. What was he talking about now? Did he like Rukia, could she be in danger too? That was the last thing he needed to think about right now.

As if on cue the Hollow answered his question. "Oh, I like her plenty. I only went to our Princess because you had already marked her."

"Marked her?" Ichigo felt his face heat up. "You mean because I'd already slept with her?"

At this the Hollow's eyebrows rose and his mouth split into another horrible smile. "You really didn't notice?" He laughed and more than ever it frightened Ichigo. He really sounded mad. "Oh, to be a simple, stupid human! You really don't feel anything!"

"What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes. "I think I'll let them tell you."

"Tell me what?" Ichigo roared grabbing hold of his Zangetsu and leaping back into the air.

"Who do you think I am?" said the Hollow as his sword crashed loudly against Ichigo's. "Do you honestly think I went out of my way to fuck her just because she's attractive?" With a swift twist of his arm, the Hollow's sword skewed direction at last minute, the tip slashing Ichigo across the chest, the Hollow laughed as Ichigo grunted in pain, then brought his sword down in a two handed swing that Ichigo just managed to block, however the force was too great, sending Ichigo soaring through the air until he smashed into the adjacent building.

"Or did you think this was about you?" The hollow's words reached him as he tried to get up, breathing in the smell of smashed stone and glass. "Did you think I wanted to mess up your life or something? Do you think I care about you that much?" He was laughing again, his head rolling madly around so that he appeared possessed. "The thing is King, you and your pathetic human life are my only existence! And I just couldn't put up with it anymore"

Ichigo stood and wiped the blood from his mouth. "I don't understand, what are you saying. Why did you do that?"

"Because you wanted to."

Ichigo shook his head profusely. "No, you're wrong. I don't want Orihime."

The hollow chuckled darkly as he threw his sword high in the air, gripping the cloth that trailed from the hilt and spun the blade menacingly over his head. "You're not keeping up. You don't even know what I'm talking about."

"Well then explain it." spat Ichigo as he picked up his sword again.

"It's very simply really; I went to her because you had already accomplished what we wanted with the soul reaper. And then I took her, so that we'll get more of what we wanted. You should be thanking me."

Ichigo spluttered. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want her!" He shouted as he leapt forward again, but the hollow was ready for him, flinging the rotating Zangetsu at Ichigo, catching him in the upper arm, "Dammit, I never even thought of using Zangetsu like that!" Ichigo growled, as he once again charged the Hollow, this time, dodging the blade and slicing through the cloth rope. The Hollow, now defenseless, had only enough time to contort his face into a snarl before Ichigo's blade bit his left shoulder, drawing a line of blood.

But the he didn't seem to feel any pain and instead whispered with full confidence: "Even when I speak so clearly and slowly, you fail to understand King."

Ichigo had been training for a week now, and whatever Hiyori might say he was clearly improving. He could now keep control of his mind when he hollowfied, if only for a few seconds. , but that was already something. "You're really not trying hard enough asshole!" yelled the little blonde as she threw her sandal at him for breaking concentration. Dodging them had become second nature by now.

Ichigo scowled. "Shut up, I've been training practically non-stop for days."

"Yeah and that still hans't gotten you anywhere!"

He was about to lunge at her when Shinji stepped between them. "You're both just tired! Take a break, have some food."

"I'm not eating with him!" she said as she turned snootily around and joined the other Vizards.

"How on earth does anyone put up with her?" said Ichigo as he sat down on a boulder.

"Good question," muttered Shinji quietly under his breath.

Ichigo closed his eyes. He was exhausted and not just because of the training, or because he had to spend so many hours with that stupid girl. He was tired because his mind was constantly working. He kept thinking about what the hollow had said, trying to understand it. But he reached no new conclusions, which meant that next time he saw Rukia he would be constantly worried about loosing control.

And that made him feel sick, because he wanted to see her more than anything. He wanted to explain, really he should have done so before coming here but he didn't because he hated having to hurt her. He wasn't sure how she would take this. Rukia kept her emotions out of his reach. She liked to pretend that she was strong enough to be unfazed by anything, but that wasn't true. She wasn't a cold person like Byakuya, underneath it all she had a heart.

More than anything he missed talking to her. She was only person who would be able to cheer up now. She would probably kick him in the face, and then miraculously all his guilt and anxiety would vanish. But that wouldn't be fair, he should feel guilty. Specially about Orihime. She really didn't deserve it, she was a nice girl, and apparently she loved him. But that just made things so much worse. She was probably thinking that they were together now - or that he had used her. He ran his hands through his hair, feeling the urge to pull chunks out. How had he been so heartless as to leave her without saying anything? He had really been a coward that day.

"Ichigo!" said an exited voice and immediately he jumped up. Was he imagining things, it sounded like Orihime!

He looked over to the large staircase. The Vizards were all around it looking up at her with amused. Ichigo felt his heart speed up astronomically. How had she found him? And how had she gotten in here?

"Ichigo it is you!" she said her warm eyes looking into his.

He managed to nod, everyone was looking at them, including Hiyori who seemed annoyed. "Who let the human in? Hatchi! I thought we were super secure here!" she said rounding up on the large pink haired man.

"The barrier is undisturbed, I don't know how she did it."

At this point Orihime was walking down and Ichigo didn't give a damn what anyone else was saying. For some reason she wasn't yelling at him, in fact she didn't even look upset. He searched her eyes, was it possible she was glad to see him?

"How have you been?" he asked lamely as she reached him.

"Alright, but everyone is busy training except me."

Ichigo could feel his heart pounding. All the guilt that had been building up over the week was overpowering him. He couldn't wait another moment - he had to explain it all to her. Slowly he raised his hand put it right above her elbow and began guiding her away from the others. He didn't want anyone hearing about this, both for her sake and his own. She went along without questioning him till they got to an area blocked off by large rocks. At once Ichigo released her arm and said the words he should have that night. "I'm sorry."

Orihime didn't answer. She didn't even move, her eyes were still fixed on his and yet it was like his words hand't affected her at all. He had expected something more dramatic. He had expect her to be angry, or cry, or accuse him of being horrible, but she seemed incapable of speaking.

"Look what happened that night-" he broke off. He had never told her about his inner hollow, it would probably sound ridiculous now. But she had to know the truth, she deserved to. He started again, "You see when Urahara and I were first training together something strange happened, I-"

"What are you talking about?" she said quietly her eyes finally lowering to the ground.

He had never heard anyone sound so sad without crying. "I'm trying to explain what happened."

She shook her head slowly, her eyes closed. "I don't want to know."

"But then you're going to hate me, and I don't want you to hate me," his voice was emphatic. He didn't want to have to stop being friends with her.

"I could never hate you Ichigo, never," it was frightened how truthful she sounded. And a moment later she had raised her face to look at him again. "I just came here because I wanted to see you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Ichigo gapped at her. She was a much better person than he had ever given her credit for. How could she be so forgiving? It wasn't fair to her. "You're not supposed to be nice to me."

To his greatest surprise yet she smiled. "But I want to be nice to you."

"Then please just let me explain what happened."

She sighed. "I don't see the point, I already understand."

"No you don't Orihime."

"Yes, yes I do." It was at this point that the first tear streaked down her face. "I know you don't want to be with me, and I know that you don't love me, and I really really couldn't bare hearing those words coming from your mouth. So just don't say anything!" She was sobbing, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her face had gone red all of a sudden and as hard as she whipped the tears away she couldn't stop crying. "Please Ichigo, that's the only thing I'm asking for! Please don't say you don't like me. It's fine if you feel that way but I shouldn't have to hear it."

He had never felt so powerless in his life. Ichigo couldn't think of anything to do. The last seven days he had been racked with guilt, and falsely thinking that explaining what had happened would make him feel better. But nothing could have been further from the truth. He had no way to help her cope. Without thinking he put his arm around her and felt her lean into him, still crying uncontrollably. He touched her hair, wet with tears and whispered: "I'll never say anything about it again if that's what you want."

"Yes," she said taking a large breathe of air. "Let's just-" she hiccuped. "Let's just pretend it didn't happen."

"Alright. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really, no."

"But we are still friends, right?"

Her lips formed a little smile. "Of course, we'll always be friends." With that she moved out of his arms and walked towards the staircase. He watched her the whole way, feeling sick to his stomach. She kept turning back to look at him. There was such longing in her gaze, and he got the feeling that she had secretly been wanting him to contradict her speech. She had wanted to be wrong. She had wanted him to stay with her. And now not only was she sad, she was disappointed and somehow she had still manage to forgive him. To say they were friends again. He didn't deserve that.

He slumped to the ground, feeling depressed. If talking to Orihime had been bad, talking to Rukia would only be worse. She would surely not be as forgiving. She was also likely to beat the shit out of him. But in some way he might prefer that, because it was what he deserved.

A/N: Alright so this chapter was a huge struggle for me because of the 'fight scene'. I'd actually never written one before so I apologize if it really sucked. Also I know the talk with the Hollow may have been a bit confusing but everything will become clear shorty.

On another note I really want to thank everyone who has been reviewing but particularly the anonymous Guest reviewer for chapter 3. I was always planning on having Ichigo talk to Orihime and Rukia however your insistence on communication made me speed up my plan, and I think it came out better this was, so thank you very much.


	5. Picking up the Pieces

Chapter 5: Picking up the Pieces

Rukia lay on her bed, her arms crossed over her head and her eyes wondering the room. It was nice being back home, but ever since that night with Ichigo everything seemed messed up. It wasn't only that she missed him, and that she was mad at him, and worried for him, it was also that she couldn't stop thinking about him. That was the only reason she had agreed to help Orihime with her training - she couldn't stand being in her own mind anymore.

Whenever she was alone he would pop out of nowhere and she would begin uselessly pondering why he had behaved so strangely that night. She had several theories, some based on old insecurities but the leading one involved Ichigo somehow loosing control of the hollow. That could be the reason for this new, intensive training. It might also explain why he hand't tried to contact her.

But really Rukia wasn't an idiot, she couldn't pretend that was all. There had to have been something more. It was almost like Ichigo was purposely avoiding her, and for what purpose? Had he regretted sleeping with her? Did he think it was strange because she was a soul reaper or so many years older than him?

She turned over on the bed and pushed the pillow over her head. Maybe she was just over thinking it... I should kick him in the nuts next time I see him, it doesn't even matter what his explanation is. He deserves it for being such a scum bag. That was another path her thoughts about Ichigo now took: how she would beat him up.

They had always had a physically aggressive friendship but she had never plotted her attacks before hand. And she was only doing it now because she was so confused. Nothing had ever been quiet as stressful as this before, not even her ordeal with Kaien. Well it was his first time, I guess that's a reason to freak out. Or maybe he was scared that things would get weird, or too serious.

She had gone through those fears once too, long ago. Decades had passed since she'd first had sex, and it was beginning to fade from her memory, partially because it hurt so much to remember. But if she closed her eyes long enough she could she could still see Kaien's face. Everything between them had been so wrong and so twisted, after all he had a wife. But she couldn't help herself, she latched onto him, she had wanted him so badly.

It hand't been a sexual thing at first, just some school girl crush but as time went on and they spent more and more time together a real feeling developed. He became her whole world, almost like Ichigo was now. Rukia buried her head deeper into the mattress. After Kaien she had promised herself she would never be that heartfelt again, she would never let someone into her heart like that, and yet here she was 40 years later doing the exact same thing. How stupid was she?

This is different from last time, there's nothing in-between us and Ichigo cares about me. I think he likes me at least as much as I do him. He wouldn't do anything to screw that up, would he? Slowly she removed the pillow over her head and sat up on the bed looking around at the room in front of her.

Well it doesn't matter. It's too late. I'm in this for the long-run. I made my choice and I'm not going to back down. Rukia jumped up and began getting ready to meet Orihime and train. She was not about to waste the day away thinking about Ichigo, or even worse Kaien. She couldn't do that to herself, if she did she would miss them too much.

It was strange being in the soul society without Ichigo. It made her feel lonely, but thanks to Rukia she was too busy to miss him. Instead she was getting strong to try to help him, because really that's all she ever wanted to do. It didn't even matter if he didn't love her, she still wanted to be there for him.

Orihime was sitting on the floor of the Squad 13 training ground waiting for her Rukia, who was late again. She had her knees up to her chest and she was starring at the sky. It was always beautiful here, and it never appeared to rain. She quietly wondered if that some strange illusion.

Since their night together she had met Ichigo twice now but things hand't gotten any easier. He looked sad to her, although she couldn't think why. She had forgiven him, so he should have gone back to being himself. She didn't want him to suffer, or to feel guilt. Surely she felt badly enough for both of them.

"Good Morning," said Rukia as she unexpectedly appeared by her side.

"Oh!" said Orihime jumping at once. Rukia was so small and graceful she didn't ever seem to make a sound when she walked. "Hello."

She laughed. "Did I scare you."

"A little, how did you sleep?" asked Orihime as they walked to centre of the training ground. For some reason Rukia wasn't looking her best these days. She appeared tired and it was obvious she wasn't brushing her hair every day as it stood out in more odd angles than ever.

"Fine, what about you?"

"Good, very good," she smiled. It was always nice being around Rukia. She was so pretty and fun, but sometimes Orihime couldn't help feeling a little competitive. She knew that if there was any girl in the world Ichigo liked more than her it was doubtlessly Rukia.

"Is something the matter?" asked Rukia.

"Uh," Orihime struggle to find the words. She had been meaning to ask her this since she had first entered their school but had never quite found the right moment. "I've been wondering something..."

"Yeah?"

She stared at the ground. Images from her night with Ichigo were flooding back into her mind, everything from the first kiss to the last word. She had never been so happy as she had been in his arms. But she had also never been as unhappy as the moment the door closed behind him. She had still been naked and on the couch and all she could do for hours afterwards was cry, no matter what Rangiku said. It was a horrible feeling knowing that she was unworthy of him. She would never be able to deserve him, she just wasn't strong enough, or pretty enough, but Rukia was. And no matter how hard she tried to fight it she couldn't help but be jealous. Orihime took a deep breath, "Are you and Ichigo just friends," she blurted out finally.

Rukia turned bright red and jumped into the air as if being assaulted. "Why would you ask that!"

"I've just been thinking-" he voice went quiet. "That you two would look nice together."

Rukia made a forced laugh. "Are you kidding? He's an idiot," she said defensively.

"But, do you- do you like him?"

"Ah!" She was looking around at anything that might steer the conversation in another direction. "Well I don't dislike him, but we're just friends. Like you two are."

"Of course," muttered Orihime but she didn't feel a bit convinced. Instead she felt more assured than ever that something was happening between her and Ichigo. That would only be natural, after all they spent lots of time together. And Rukia seemed to understand him in a way she couldn't.

How unfair it all was! She had know him first, and loved him longer and yet she would get him. Orihime closed her eyes and remember their night together again. It had felt so good to be with him. She just had to hold on to that emotion. Nothing else mattered. Even if he had just wanted her for sex, she would still grip on to that one moment went he had truly been hers and nobody elses. She blushed, it was a good think Rukia was rambling on about something to stop her from asking any more questions, if she had been paying attention she might have noticed her tears.

A/N: Well it's been a long time but this story isn't abandoned yet, and you can expect the next chapter in about a week since it's already mostly written. I'm really sorry it took me so long to post, and extremely thankful for all your reviews.


End file.
